


Love hurts

by BlossomRose



Series: Love Hurts Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomRose/pseuds/BlossomRose
Summary: Neji had always had this feelings, ever since puberty. But why must it hurt so much... and why does she being close feels so good but hurts at the same time?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Series: Love Hurts Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088093
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Love hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lbeebo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbeebo/gifts).



> This is a short story I dedicate to one of my closest friends :3  
> It is an unusual ship, Nejihina.  
> So if you are not a fan of this ship, please don't read it.  
> No ship-hate please!  
> Everyone has different preferences in ships so if you happen to be not a fan of this one, please don't read it.
> 
> But otherwise I hope you enjoy :3

It was a weird day for Neji.  
He was training at his uncles estate, as usual, he had received his morning lectures, as usual and all in all everything has been very normal up till now.  
Something felt off.  
His gaze went over to the small wooden terrace in the back of the garden, were lady Hinata sat and read a book.  
She had become a fine lady over these past years.  
Not only had her fighting skills improved, her body had matured and she had become a beautiful young woman.  
Neji couldn’t help but to watch her secretly, whenever she was near or around him.  
She had become more feminine, her body was still fragile and delicate but at the same time she moved with such grace and she had this sensual thing about her that made Nejis breath get caught in his throat.  
There was grace in every movement and this certain elegance he never thought she would develop just like her beauty.  
And god, she was beautiful.  
Her hair was long and when the sunlight kissed it, it had this shining glow, like sunlight dancing on blue waters.  
Her skin was fair and perfect, just like fine porcelain and her eyes, such a pretty shade of lilac, so bright and they had a shimmer to them, almost like two flower pedals kissed by morning dew.  
And she always had that dreamy look on her face, that faint smile whenever she was alone or thinking about something that made her happy.  
And only god knew how often Neji wished he could be one of those thoughts.  
Back when they were younger, he blew the chance of ever being someone close to her by the way he had acted.  
But ever since he had been a little boy he had thought that she was pretty and the way her father had treated her was not fair in his eyes.  
Now at least, back then he had been so driven by his anger and fear that he had started being mean to her as well.  
But to think that Naruto of all people was someone who made her smile like this, makes him boil with anger and jealousy.  
That guy wasn’t good enough for Hinata.  
For his Hinata.  
She was his to protect and.. to hold.  
Oh, how he wished he could hold her, feel her embrace and share a moment of soft cuddles, whispers of gentle spoken words and secrecy with her.  
Only for them to know what had ever happened then.  
But that was impossible, he was a member of the sidebranch of the family, a lower being.  
She might be diowned but she was still the first born of the head of the hyuga clan.  
Someone of higher rank to him, someone he could be lucky of being in the same room with.  
Ever since they both had hit puberty he had started to treat her differently, with more respect, like his uncle had told him to.  
He now served as someone to protect her.  
That’s what he had now devoted his live to, protecting lady Hinata.  
Even if that meant, dying for her or watching her fall in love with another, watching her getting married, having kids and he would still be only a shadow, a minor figure in her live.  
All he wanted was for her to be happy and have a carefree live, that was all that mattered to him.  
But yet again, it hurt.  
It hurt in his chest to think, that someone could touch Hinata the way he had always desired while he could be so lucky to even just hold her hand.  
Those delicate, gentle hands which had so much power and strength at the same time.  
He could really be so lucky to be able to hold them.  
But he dreamed.  
He dreamed that one day, he could hold more then her hand, that he could hug her, feel her warm body in his arms, to touch her hair, gently brush it behind her ear…  
And to feel those beautiful, full, red lips on his own.  
A kiss from Hinata… what a dangerous wish and desire to have…  
If his uncle knew, he would give him lashings until he forgot his own name.  
But in his head, Neji had this dream of being the man for Hinata.  
He knew, she would have to get married soon, maybe even marry within the family to keep the byakugan clean.  
Why couldn’t he be a possible candidate?  
He knew everything what there was to know about the fighting style and the traditions of the Hyugas.  
And he was probably the only member of this family who treated Hinata with the respect she deserved.  
In his mind he treated her like the queen she was to him but in reality he treated her like the higher ranked person she was for him.  
Oh, how he wished…  
But these were mere wishes, foolish things to want for him.  
Slowly he took his gaze off of her and directed his focus back on the training.

That very night, Neji had troubles sleeping, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fall asleep, instead he thought about Hinata again.  
About her soft and gentle smile, her gorgeous eyes and that sweet thing she did with her hands whenever she was nervous or shy…  
But then, all of a sudden, there was a shy and soft knock on the door.  
As if the person who was knocking was scared someone could hear them.  
It was certainly not his uncle so Neji got out of bed to open the door and once he had opened, his heart felt like it would stop.  
Right here, right now, in this very moment he was face to face with Hinata.  
The young woman was dressed in her night yukata, he hear up in a ponytail and she played with her hands, „G good evening Neji… I’m so very sorry… Did I wake you?“ She asked him, very quietly, he had the feeling that she was scared of talking.  
„N no I was still awake, please do come in lady Hinata“ he quickly said and stepped aside for her to enter the room.  
His room.  
He closed the door, now there was no one but him and her.  
His heart was racing, what would happen now?  
Why did she come here?  
The thoughts in his head went in loops, there was no way to control them or his heart from running a recket.  
This was a moment he had always dreamed of and now it had become a reality.  
Hinata and him, alone, in his room, at night with only the moon as their witness.  
„I… I couldn’t sleep… I.. hoped… I could talk to you“ she said as she sat down on his bed.  
He followed suit, sitting down as well with a respectful distance between them although every fiber of his body rebelled against this distance.  
He forced himself to keep it, to not make her feel uncomfortable.  
That was something he did not want.  
To make fer feel uneasy or uncomfortable around him.  
„Yes, of course lady Hinata, what is on your mind?“ He asked her in his usual stoic voice, to try to appear as normal as possible.  
„I… I can’t sleep… My father… has chosen the man whom I should marry but… I don’t want that. I don’t know him“ she says to him.  
This brings all of Nejis nerves to poke on high alert, the red flags in his mind flash up and he takes a deep breath to try to contain his emotions.  
How could this be possible?  
So soon?  
Why all of a sudden?  
He thought he would have more time.  
More time to say goodbye, more time with her.  
This man will then take his place as her guardian and he will only see her if he was lucky… on family gatherings or something of that sort…  
NO.  
No, this can’t be happening.  
Not now… Not ever.  
Why not him?!  
Who was that man?!  
„Oh, I’m very sorry to hear this my lady. Is there..“ He pauses for a brief second, this moment tore his heart in two.  
The sweet bitterness of her being here, so close to him but at the same time being so far away and out of his reach really pained him, „Is there anything I can do for you?“ He asked.  
Silence.  
There was silence for a very long minute and Neji feared that he had said something wrong but then, out of no where Hinata said.  
„Please, hold me. Only for tonight. Hold me while I sleep.“ She looked up at Neji.  
„I know this is a lot I’m asking but please Neji… Please… I need this… there is no one else I would want this from. But you“  
Nejis heart skipped a beat.  
This must be a dream.  
A feverdream.  
This was too good yet too painful to be true.  
But he dared to believe it, to give in to those sweet words spoken by this beautiful being right infront of him.  
This woman he had fallen for.  
He had loved all those years... Whom he had wished to hold and to cherish.  
„Yes, I will hold you lady Hinata“ he agreed without giving it one more thought.  
He could be really harshly punished for this but he didn’t care.  
Not tonight.  
Not in this moment.  
He didn’t care.  
This was his only and last chance ever to be this close to Hinata.  
As close as he always had dreamed of being.

They laid down, she laying in his arms, her back gently pressed to his chest.  
His heart raced and ached at the same time.  
This was what he had always dreamed of but why did it hurt so much?  
With all his might he tried to concentrate on this very moment.  
Not on the thought that this was his last chance holding her before another would.  
And he would and never could do something to disrespect her, he was just granting her wish of being held, nothing more.  
But it felt so good.  
She was so nice and warm.  
He could feel and hear her breathing, his arm touched the skin on her neck and her arms and it felt so good, so soft and warm.  
This woman truly was something special.  
She had his heart, he was very certain he could never love another.  
Gently, very gently as if he could break her, he ran his fingers through her hair, as she turned her head to look at him, the moonlight dancing on her fair skin, making it glow.  
„Thank you Neji… I… feel safe with you“ she said and gave him a smile.  
That’s it.  
The smile he had dreamed of receiving all those years.  
The gentle, loving smile, the one for those special people in her live.  
He felt like crying, why did god bless and forsake him at the same time?  
But right now, only the moon was their witness and only them would know what would happen until the sun kissed the new day good morning.  
Gently and slowly, very slowly he leaned in, „Lady Hinata“ he breathed before their lips met.  
In a gentle and careful embrace they laid there, cuddled close, lips touching, softly spoken words were exchanged and none of them wanted this night to ever end.


End file.
